Without U
by Our.Feather
Summary: 2PM   "Après le départ de Park JaeBeom leader des 2PM beaucoup de choses sont chamboulées. TaecYeon est la chose qui nous interessera le plus."


**H**ello Everybody ! :D Bon alors écrit il y a 1 ans maintenant mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une section pour ce genre de Fic ici alors... Je la poste maintenant en tout cas. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira j'avais prit du plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas. C'était dans ma période Groupe - Titre d'une de leur chanson - Réplique. Faut retrouvé la dite réplique, pas trop compliqué puisque je donne la réponse. XD

Enfin bref, ENJOY ~ (Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, de frappes ou même de français...)

**l**

**T**aec**B**eom ~ **O**nly you

**R**ating : .PG

**G**enre : Yaoi

**D**éroulement : OS

**R**ésumé : « Bien sur que non… Il n'y a jamais que toi. Seulement toi. »

**P**airing : **T**aec**B**eom

l

_**T**__aec__**Y**__oon ? Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce délire._ Le visage dégouté Ok TaecYeon se tourna vers Kim JunSu qui était écroulé de rire devant les images qui passaient en ce moment même à la télévision. Des images de lui en faite et d'Im YoonA pendant la perf' qu'avaient fait ensemble Girls' Generation et 2PM. Le présentateur énonça alors de sa voix tant énervante toutes les _preuves _trouvées par les netizens allant vers ce couple. De quelles preuves parlaient-ils ? Il était clair que YoonA et lui n'étaient que de bons amis. Elle était belle, talentueuse, amusante, tout ce dont un homme rêvait mais il n'était pas amoureux de cette fille.

« Aah~ Vraiment. J'en ai marre de ce genre d'histoire.

- Hyung, ca n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Tu vas être sous les feux pendant longtemps avec cette histoire. Déclara Woo Young en se levant du canapé.

- Aigoo~ Je ne veux pas de ça moi.

- YoonA-Sshi ne va pas être contente ? »

TaecYeon ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas en colère, elle serait surement gênée de cette histoire. Plusieurs nouvelles images défilèrent et il se passa une main sur le visage avant de se lever pour se diriger vers sa chambre, une fois assis dans sur son lit il réfléchit. Parce que quand il était stressé il se mettait à réfléchir à des choses, aujourd'hui ce fut bien sur à Im YoonA. N'avait-il jamais montré de signes pour le TaecYoon ? Il en était sur pourtant il était obligé de se repasser chaque moment qu'il avait passé avec la jeune femme.

« Aah, c'est pas possible ça… »

'_Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep oh !'_

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche il se demanda un instant qui pouvait l'appelé maintenant et il espéra que ce ne soit pas une SoShi qui venait de voir l'information à la télé. Regardant le nom il fronça les yeux mais décrocha.

« Allo ?

- Salut Taec… »

Un petit silence se fit de l'autre côté du fil et TaecYeon se demanda un instant s'il était possible que de l'autre côté de l'océan sur la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis Park JaeBeom pouvait avoir vu les infos. Il se révéla que LeadJay était très peut-être trop astucieux quand il le voulait.

« J'me suis acheté une chaine spécial…

- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ?

- J'ai toujours lut dans tes pensées TaecYeon. »

Le rappeur ferma les yeux et soupira. Soupir que son Leader entendit de l'autre côté du monde à Seattle. Cela le fit légèrement rire.

« Quoi ? Taec, me dit pas que c'est connerie sont vraies ?

- Pourquoi ? Ca te dérangerait peut-être ? »

Ce fut au tour de Jay de ne pas répondre et TaecYeon n'en fut même pas surpris. Il avait toujours évité de répondre à ses questions et surtout quand ca les concernait tous les deux. JaeBeom n'aimait pas parler, il préférait passer tout de suite aux actes même s'il regrettait par la suite.

« Jay répond moi pour une fois…

- Répondre à quoi Taec ?

- Je te manque ?

- A ton avis ?

- Mais je m'en fiche de mon avis ! C'est le tient que je veux aujourd'hui ! »

Encore une fois ce fut un silence qui lui répondit et cette fois ci s'en fut trop, il raccrocha. Il en avait plus que marre de JaeBeom et de son humeur. Il avait supporté pendant des mois de le satisfaire sans recevoir aucun amour en échange, il avait supporté le fait de l'entendre dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme lui il l'aimait et il avait supporté son départ. Il ne supporterait pas une relation longue distance qui n'existait même pas. Il n'avait été qu'une roue de secours, parce que Jay ne pouvait aller consommer dehors il s'était trouvé quelqu'un à l'intérieur et lui il en était simplement et bêtement tombé amoureux. Parce que derrière son apparence de grand intouchable il y avait quelqu'un avec des sentiments et que tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Tout le monde avait vu ses regards parfois chauds comme la braise parfois couvant simplement Jay, tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il était le plus heureux quand il avait le moindre contact avec Jay, Jay lui-même le savait d'ailleurs et il en avait profité. Pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ? A dire vrai il ne s'était pas réellement défendus non plus… Mais maintenant c'était finit, JaeBeom ne le garderais plus en étant si loin, il allait vivre.

l

_**T**__aec Hyung ? _Tranquillement assis sur son lit, TaecYeon sursauta en entendant le cri de Woo Young de l'autre côté de l'appart. Deux secondes plus tard il déboulait dans sa chambre comme une furie.

« Je t'appelle depuis 5 minutes !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Nous devons y allé.

- Je suis malade.

- Tu n'es pas malade Taec Hyung, tu as simplement la flemme. Aller lèves toi ou je vais chercher NichKhun !

- Non… Pas lui…

- Alors lèves toi ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel TaecYeon se leva malgré lui, il préférait défiait son mal de dos plutôt que d'avoir à faire à NichKhun. Ce gars l'aurait surement attrapé par la peau du cul pour l'emmené à ce putin de show. Aah, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Il y aurait les Girls' Generation et on lui poserait des questions, il n'en avait pas envie. Ce fut résigné qu'il suivit les autres dans la voiture et renfrogné qu'il fit le voyage. Comme il l'avait prévu on lui posa des questions. Gênantes à souhaits et il fut gêné. YoonA aussi l'était, peut-être un peu moins que lui. En fin d'émission il se demanda alors ce que cela aurait fait s'il avait répondus à la question : _Est-ce que Im YoonA fait partit de ton idéal ?_ Désolé mais mon idéal ressemble plus à Park JaeBeom qu'à YoonA… Un petit sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres et il perdit le fils de la discussion, heureusement pour lui on ne lui parla plus jusqu'à la fin.

Avant de repartir il n'eut pas le loisir de voir Tiffany comme il l'aurait souhaité, en fait il vit la seule personne qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir.

« Ah ! TaecYeon Oppa ! »

Il ne répondit pas à l'appel de YoonA et se contenta de sourire à la jeune femme qui s'approchait de lui. Elle s'inclina légèrement puis lui fit un petit sourire timide en réponse.

« Gênantes ces questions, non ?

- Un peu oui, mais je m'y attendais. Toi aussi ?

- Oui c'était évident… Oppa je me demandais.

- Oui ?

- Pourrions-nous sortir un jour ? Je veux dire sans Tiffany, SeulOng ou les autres. Je ne veux pas alimenter les rumeurs plus que ça mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se voit pour discuter. »

TaecYeon fixa surpris la jeune femme. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il était vraiment étonné qu'elle lui demande, il n'y aurait jamais songé lui-même. Croyait-elle aussi au TaecYoon ? Doucement il baissa la tête.

« Si ca te gêne oublis ce que j'ai dit…

- Non, non, c'est bon. Sortons tout les deux bientôt. Je t'appellerais YoonA.

- C'est vrai ? Merci. Alors à bientôt. »

Et sans demander son reste elle partie, le laissant seul et légèrement désorienté. C'était un peu son premier rendez-vous galant depuis JaeBeom. C'était vraiment étrange mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait crut ou malgré lui voulut. Peut-être qu'au fond JaeBeom n'était pas le grand amour qu'il avait crut.

l

**I**l obtenue un rendez vous avec la belle Im YoonA environ 5 jours plus tard. Ou plutôt il s'était décider à appeler la belle Im YoonA 5 jours plus tard, après avoir vu un autre _documentaire _TaecYoon. Celui là avait vraiment été adorable et il finalement ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble tout les deux. Le rendez vous avait donc été fixé trois jours plus tard ayant tout deux un jour de repos. Quand TaecYeon se préparer il avait ressentie un stress longtemps oublier, celui de ne pas savoir quel style adopté pour un rendez vous, chose qu'il n'avait jamais avec JaeBeom lui il se fichait des vêtements qu'il pouvait porter tant qu'il avait le droit de les retirer après… Enfin bref Im YoonA l'impressionner tant que ça ? Il avait pourtant bien eut des rendez vous avec elle. _Mais jamais seuls !_

« Je sors les gars, à plus tard.

- Eh ! Taec Hyung ? Tu as un rendez-vous ?

- Non ! »

Pourquoi avoir mentis ? Il y aurait de toute façon des fantaken non ? Alors pourquoi avoir mentis ? Surtout à Woo Young… Il ne devait vraiment pas être net. Pourquoi cette fille le mettait dans un état pareil ?

Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver au point de rendez vous, enfaite un café à quelques rues de l'appart, et encore moins de temps à trouver la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle pour la regarder, elle était vraiment jolie un jean avec de simples escarpins noirs, une doudoune bleu foncer avec une lourde écharpe brune. Simple mais jolie, n'importe quel homme serait jaloux de lui, surtout au sourire qu'elle lui fit en le voyant. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ce réjouir ?

l

**I**m YoonA était bavarde, c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait chez elle et de ce fait elle avait beaucoup parlé pendant ce café. Il n'y avait quasiment jamais eut de blanc. Son estomac c'était peu à peu dénouer au fils du rendez vous et il mentirait s'il disait que le moqua ne l'avait pas moins aidé que YoonA.

« Tu sais TaecYeon Oppa, les So Nyuh Shi Dae sont de vraies fans des 2PM !

- Pas plus que les PM ne le sont des Girls' Generation.

- Oh je pense que tu connais mal le cri de Tae Yeon Unnie ! Huum… Elle connait Again & Again tu sais ? La partie de JaeBeom Oppa est sa favorite.

- Ah… Je… Si tu veux tout savoir j'aime bien réécrire le lyric de vos chansons. J'ai déjà un nouveau Gee, Tell Me Your Wish et je bosse sur Into The New World. » Répondit-il gêné.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et TaecYeon lui-même se laissa aller à rire un peu. Cela dura plusieurs secondes de flottement avant que le téléphone du garçon ne sonne. Il regarda sa compagne légèrement gêné avant de se tourner vers son cellulaire, _Inconnus _il eut un froncement de sourcils avant de décrocher.

« Allo ?

- /

- Ah ! Mais, toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu…

- /

- Quoi ? Attend. Attend ! Ne quitte pas ! »

Après avoir une nouvelle fois froncé les sourcils il se tourna vraiment embêter vers YoonA qui avait elle-même froncer les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, je dois vraiment prendre cette appel.

- D'accord. »

Il se leva et s'éloigna alors vivement de la table pour coller le téléphone contre son oreille. Une fois à bonne distance et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y ait aucune oreille indiscrète il s'écria.

« Tiffany ?

- TaecYeon, tu plaisantes ? Demanda-t-elle de l'autre côté dans son bel anglais.

- De quoi tu parles ? Répondit-il dans la même langue.

- Tu as vraiment un rendez vous avec YoonA ?

- Oui.

- Mais…

- Ecoute Fany, je n'ai rien promis à personne.

- Tu plaisantes ? Et Jay alors ?

- Jay ? Quoi Jay ? Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, le soutenir ? Lui rester fidèle.

- Pourquoi l'honnêteté ne se ferait que de mon côté ? Et lui alors ? Le roi des tours de passe-passe. Un jour il est là, l'autre non. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Il ne m'aime pas Tiffany, je crois même qu'il ne m'aimera jamais alors je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus…

- Et moi je n'en peux plus d'être l'intermédiaire à chaque fois que l'un de vous fait une bourde. Bien sur qu'il t'aime, Taec, enfin ! Jay déteste les gays ! Et tu crois qu'il ne t'aimerait pas, il … Enfin vous, vous avez fait l'amour ! Ou vous avez couché comme vous vous plaisez à l'appeler ! Jay ne t'aurais même plus adressé la parole s'il n'avait pas un soupçon d'amour pour toi quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais. Taec tu es parfois aussi idiot que lui.

- Ecoutes Tiffany, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui et je ne veux plus que tu te fatigues avec cette histoire.

- Et moi je vais te dire un truc. Tu vas finir ce que tu fais et quand tu rentreras à votre appart tu me trouveras tranquillement en train de jouer à la console avec les autres. Ensuite on ira dans ta chambre pour parler !

- Tiffany tu plaisa…

- A tout à l'heure TaecYeon ! »

l

**I**ls n'avaient pas mit longtemps à ce quitter après cette interruption car YoonA n'était plus vraiment à l'aise. Même pas un quart d'heure plus tard ils se disaient au revoir sans promesse d'une prochaine fois. Le trajet fut le plus lent qu'ait fait TaecYeon sur une aussi petite distance de sa vie, pourquoi redoutait-il temps la discussion avec Tiffany maintenant ? Cette fille l'effrayait de plus en plus, elle était une vraie amie, celle qui ne vont jamais lui dire quelque chose de faux simplement dans le but de lui faire plaisir parce qu'elle savait que TaecYeon aimait qu'on lui dise la vérité quitte à en être malade. Quand il entra dans l'appartement il entendit son rire résonnait en symbiose avec celui de Woo Young.

« Je suis rentré !

- Ah ! Hyung ! Tiffany-Sshi est là !

- Je sais… » Grommela-t-il dans sa barbe, n'étant entendus que de lui seul.

Ils avaient surement dut arrêter le jeu car une seconde plus tard et il voyait apparaitre la SoShi dans son champ de vision alors qu'il posait son manteau.

« Aah… Fany ah~ Tu ne me sautes pas dans les bras ?

- Non, on va encore m'accuser d'abus envers un ainé…

- Qui ici ferais ça, hein ?

- Tu en as vraiment envie hein ? TaecYeonie ! »

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire avant de se précipiter dans ses bras. En faite elle lui faisait peur mais elle était tellement gentille qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Bon il se préparer beaucoup pour la suite aussi… Une Fany gentille maintenant est une Tiffany hargneuse et teigne ensuite. Brusquement elle lui prit la main pour le tirer vers sa chambre et une fois la porte refermé elle se tourna vers lui.

« Ecoute Tiffany je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de tout ça.

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu Jay au téléphone ?

- Peut-être deux semaines… Je sais pas, je compte pas…

- Menteur.

- Depuis 11 jours…

- Jay crois que tu as perdus ton téléphone parce que tu ne réponds plus à ses appels.

- Je ne décroche pas quand il m'appelle c'est tout.

- Il s'inquiète ! »

Taec Yeon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il s'inquiète pour moi, ca lui arrive ça ?

- Taec… Il t'aime crois moi.

- Non, je ne te crois pas.

- Ne lui tourne pas le dos, pas maintenant… Ne le rejette pas.

- Ne retournes pas les rôles Tiffany, c'est lui qui m'a toujours rejeté.

- Mais maintenant qu'il a besoin de toi tu n'es plus là !

- Et s'il me le disait ? Il n'a même pas assez de couille pour me dire que je lui manque !

- Soit polie Taec !

- Nan ! Y en a marre d'être polie, ce mec me rend dingue depuis le début. J'en ai marre de faire mon gentil garçon devant tout le monde pendant que lui il est tranquille à Seattle et qu'il peut faire ses p'tites compète de Bboy et son fuckin' boy avec les Américaines !

- Il n'y en a aucune !

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

- Je le sais Taec ! Moi je décroche au téléphone et je pose les questions très gênantes parce que j'étais une fuckin' girl au Etats-Unis et que je n'ai pas encore perdus toute ma nature ici.

- Tu étais une sauvage comme tu dis…

- Taec, crois moi… Comme la Corée et la SME m'a fait changé, tu as changé Park Jay… »

l

**T**aecYeon avait aussi changé sa sonnerie, maintenant quand on l'appelait c'était 'Oh!' qui embêtait tout le monde. Et justement quelqu'un avait décidé d'embêtait le PM. Depuis qu'il avait eut cette discussion avec Tiffany, il y a deux jours, il ne se sentait pas mieux mais comme libéré d'un poids. Elle était son amie et se confiait à un ami c'est toujours bénéfique dans un sens. Tiffany l'avait appelé le lendemain et il se doutait que cette appel là venait aussi d'elle, peut-être pour encore vérifié s'il ne s'était pas jeté par le toit du building de la JYPE, c'est pour ça qu'il ne regarda pas le nom et décrocha aussitôt.

« Allo ? Dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

- Est-ce que c'est de la joie que je reconnais dans ta voix TaecYeon, tu as mal lut le nom inscrit ? »

Cela le coupa. Il resta complètement figé un sourire stupide sur le visage qui se fissura bien vite. Cette voix c'était celle de Park JaeBeom. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas regardé le nom ?

« TaecYeon… Pardonne-moi…

- … A… A quel propos ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- De tout… N'importe quelle moment où tu as put être malheureux pendant notre… Relation.

- Pardon ? J'ai mal entendus ? Est-ce que le grand Park Jay aurait utilisé le mot Re-la-tion pour parler de nos ébats ?

- Arrête Taec ne soit pas sarcastique en parlant de ça…

- Toi seul y a le droit c'est ça ? »

Peut-être allait-il trop loin, mais il avait envie de mettre les choses au clair et comme Jay était bizarre c'était le bon moyen de l'avoir. Il l'entendit soupirer et il sourit ironiquement en entendant que s'en était un agacer. Il fixa un instant le miroir en face de lui et se retint lui-même de soupirer. Passant une main sur son visage il remit d'une main tremblante le téléphone bien en fasse de son oreille.

« Tu ne veux rien entendre ?

- Je pense avoir déjà entendus suffisamment de chose venant de ta bouche Jay !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles avec cette voix si … Haineuse ?

- Et quoi ? Tu préférerais peut-être que je te parle avec amour ? Je l'ai toujours fait et ça n'a jamais rien donner de bon pour moi ! J'en ai marre de ne pensé qu'à toi ! J'aimerais m'occuper de mon bonheur !

- Et tu crois peut-être que ton bonheur se trouve avec cette fille ? Avec cette salo…

- Ta gueule ! »

Il avait été trop loin, JaeBeom n'avait pas le droit d'insulter Im YoonA pour une raison aussi futile qu'était la sienne. Il avait était trop loin et TaecYeon lui répéta ses deux mots plusieurs fois avant de laisser éclater sa colère dans le téléphone.

« PUTIN ! Park JaeBeom tu n'es qu'un abruti et je sais c'est quoi ton problème ! Ton problème c'est que je suis le premier garçon auquel t'ait touché et que maintenant ça te ferait mal que ce putin d'homo retourne sa veste devant la première venue ! T'es qu'un putin d'égoïste ! »

Un lourd silence se fit de l'autre côté du fil alors que sa respiration à lui était sifflante puis il entendit du bruit dans le téléphone et enfin la porte de derrière lui claquait le faisant se retourner brusquement. Et s'il s'attendait à ça ? Alors là pas du tout. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ca serait Park JaeBeom qui viendrait le déranger.

« Que ? Quoi ? Murmura-t-il en fronçant les yeux, il regarda son téléphone avant de fixer le jeune homme en face de lui. Jay ?

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser raconter encore de telles conneries sinon je t'aurais frappé encore plus fort. »

Sans appel il referma la porte d'un geste ferme avant de s'élancer vers lui.

« Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire Jay ! »

JaeBeom leva alors le poing et il se crispa ne faisant aucun autre geste. _Je vais pas me laisser faire… Mon cul ouais ! Putin…_ Lentement le poing s'abattit sur lui mais il ne sentit jamais le coup, simplement quelqu'un lui attraper le t-shirt et deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors et il repoussa brusquement Jay avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

« T'es fou ?

- Tu t'essuie les lèvres maintenant ?

- Jay je t'ai dit que c'était finit !

- Non tu ne me l'as jamais dit justement.

- Et bien je te le dis maintenant.

- Et moi je te dis que rien n'est finit t'as comprit !

- Arrête de faire ton rebelle, tu as perdus contre YoonA c'est tout.

- Ta gueule Taec.

- T'es ridicule Jay avec ta si petite taille. »

Cette fois si le poing de l'Américain rencontra durement la joue de TaecYeon le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas une main sur la joue. Jay poussa un cri de rage avant de balancer son portable contre le miroir le fissurant et brisant le téléphone. Puis il se tourna vers TaecYeon et pointa un doigt vers lui.

« J'avais décidé de changer Taec ! Je me devais de changer pour toi, je l'avais promis à Tiffany, aux garçons à tout le monde nous connaissant ici. Mais ma famille n'a pas comprit… Personne ne m'a comprit à Seattle et ils m'ont… Ils m'ont… Taec, depuis que je suis petit je vais à l'église le dimanche… Comment veux-tu que mes parents prennent le fait que je… Que je suis… Que toi et moi ont… Je… Ils ne peuvent pas Taec, ma famille, mes amis, personnes ne peut là-bas. Pourtant je suis là ! Je suis là alors que je devrais être avec eux à les convaincre que je vais devenir raisonnable. Mais je… Je… T'aime trop. Tu me rends dingue… »

Peu à peu sous les yeux de TaecYeon, JaeBeom c'était affaisser jusqu'à ce retrouver à la fin de son discourt complètement à genoux la tête baisser. Les yeux du rappeur restèrent fixer sur lui pendant de longues secondes, il était en état de choque. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre ces mots de la bouche de Jay, pas seulement parce qu'il était persuader que Jay ne l'aurait jamais aimé mais aussi parce que même si un jour Jay avait ressentie ces sentiments il était sur que jamais il les aurait dit à haute voix. Jamais ! Il avait envie de pleurer, aussi bête que cela puisse paraitre lui l'Idole bestial des 2PM avait envie de pleurer, et une goutte tomba sur le sol seulement elle ne venait pas de ses yeux mais de ceux de JaeBeom… Lentement il s'avança pour se laisser lui aussi tomber à genoux.

« Jay ? JaeBeom, regarde-moi. »

Celui-ci n'en fit rien et garda la tête baissé, comme s'il avait…

« J'ai tellement honte Taec…

- Honte de quoi ?

- Je déçois tout le monde. Ma famille ne voudra plus entendre parler de moi quand ils sauront où je suis et toi…Toi tu… Enfin…

- Tiffany ne semble pas déçu… »

Doucement il vit apparaitre un petit sourire sur les lèvres de son Leader et pendant une seconde leurs yeux se rencontrèrent avant que Jay ne rebaisse vite la tête.

« Qu'est ce que je suis sensé dire Jay ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

- Tu… Les filles et les mecs sont différents Jay… Je ne peux pas suppor… Je ne peux plus supporter de t'aimer sans rien en échange… Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais n'est ce pas ? Tu me l'as bien dit ? »

Les yeux de Jay se fermèrent.

« Je te l'ai dit… Je te l'ai dit ! Je ne pourrais pas le répéter mais je veux que tu comprennes que j'ai assez de courage et je… Je tiens assez à toi pour quitter Seattle ! Je ne veux pas arriver ici et que tu me rejettes Taec, je le supporterais pas.

- Jay… Pourquoi c'est si compliquer ? Je t'aimais ! Je t'aimais à en perdre la tête et puis tu es partit et…

- Et quoi ? Il y a eu Im YoonA ? Ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux de cette fille en si peu de temps.

- Bien sur que non… Il n'y a jamais eu que toi. Seulement toi

- Alors quoi ?

- Jay ! On ne pourra jamais se dire 'tient maintenant on est ensemble' pendant une tel histoire et vivre notre petite vie de couple.

- Alors je continuerais à faire comme avant, à venir te chercher pour aller baiser dans le placard. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

TaecYeon ferma les yeux. Ca lui était trop difficile il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« Jay ! Faisons-le ! Là maintenant !

- Taec ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est une salle de dance mais c'est pas grave, c'est plus spacieux qu'un placard.

- Taec on est à la JYPE…

- Et alors ? Faisons-le maintenant ou jamais ! Parce que c'est ça le truc ! Nous deux ca ne mènera jamais à rien ! Tous les deux ensembles on est fait pour souffrir ! Je t'aime JaeBeom, je t'aime mais c'est tout ! Toi avec moi ca veut dire que même à Seattle on ne voudra plus de toi. Interdit de Corée, interdit de ta ville et alors où veux-tu allé ? Bien sur on sera heureux quand on sera ensemble mais après ? Je ne peux pas JaeBeom…

- Tu es en train de…

- Faisons-le ! Faisons-le maintenant et ensuite pars ! »

Il vit Jay froncer les yeux puis il lui mit un autre coup de poing. Une fois le mal passé son regard rencontra celui ardent de son ex-leader et il sut qu'il avait comprit. Jay se saisit alors de son t-shirt et l'embrassa, comme autrefois mais peut-être avec une pointe de changement qui le rendrais si spécial aux yeux de TaecYeon plus tard, peut-être était-ce de l'amour ?... Par contre ils ne baisèrent pas, pour la première fois ils firent l'amour et JaeBeom lui dit pour la deuxième et dernière fois qu'il l'aimait.

l

_**L**__e lendemain JaeBeom repartit pour Seattle ne laissant personne supposer qu'il avait posé pied en Corée. Quand TaecYeon téléphona à Tiffany elle pleurait et elle s'excusa. Quand il téléphona à YoonA celle-ci ne voulait plus de rendez-vous avec lui. JaeBeom ne réintégra jamais les 2PM. Il alla plus souvent à l'église et quelques mois plus tard il se mit à sortir avec une fille prénommé Sang Euk Yeon._

l

Et voilà. Pas trop déçu ? J'attends des reviews si vous voulez que je poste à nouveau ! ... Je plaisante, ça me ferait juste plaisir de connaitre votre avis ! :D


End file.
